


Someday

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 他们的第一个早安吻





	

**Author's Note:**

> -写《Watchout your Window》时产生的脑洞中的脑洞
> 
> -原本想开车，但是硬生生的扼杀了这个想法
> 
> -短打，凑合看
> 
> -年龄大概在17-20之间

Clark刚和Bruce离开，Lois还在卧室看书，小氪在楼下的客厅里趴着休息，而Jon就躺在床上准备入睡。

Damian就是在这个时候闯进了他的房间，从留着缝的那扇窗户里跳进来，漆黑的披风上沾染着硝烟和铁锈的气味。

Jon皱了下眉，但并不是因为Damian的出现，这点他早习以为常——他在意的是Damian身上比平常更浓重的血气。超级视力看不透Damian含铅的制服，Jon从床上坐起来去摸床头柜里的医药箱，Damian在他拉开抽屉前制止了他，声音里还带着一点骄傲：“是别人的。”

Jon抬头看了他一眼才又重新躺下，Damian在他床边坐下前褪下了披风——他总这样，不愿意让沾着灰染着血的披风蹭Jon的床单。Jon对此只能翻白眼，说得好像他的制服就比披风干净似的。

Damian坐在他床边后Jon往旁边挪了挪以腾出更大的地方，紧接着Jon让出的一小块地方就被Damian侧身霸占了。

Jon的床不算大，身高逐步拉长的这些年他换过一次，但也仅仅是能容下一个成人和小孩子而已，Damian侵占他的床后他们不得不侧躺着才能避免对方被挤到地板上。

“TT，我早说你该换个床了，这儿盛不下我。”Damian皱着眉跟Jon抱怨。

“你在这里住吗？”Jon哼了一声，“我的家，我的床，我说了算。”

“TT。”Damian撇着嘴巴，“我可以给你换一张大的。”

“谢了，我就喜欢我的床。”Jon用手指点点Damian的侧脸，颧骨拿出有一道擦伤，渗出的血珠已经结了痂，“疼吗？”

Damian闷不吭声，手环上Jon的腰往自己怀里拉了一下，Jon动了动，把被子拉过他的肩头后眨巴着眼睛看他。对方也是一样。

Damian经常会在夜里从窗户进入他的卧室，从他们还小的时候开始一直到现在，如果不是假日时和Bruce从正门拜访，Jon差点就以为Damian对调了窗户和门的概念。Damian来找他，有事时会皱着眉头裹着披风催促他别像个幼稚的三岁儿童，没事就来视察一遍有没有乖得像个三岁儿童一样睡觉。偶尔Damian会跟他挤在这张不大的床上抱怨着太小塞不下他这里不好那里不好，百般挑剔却仍然呆在一张被子下进入梦乡，然后在天亮之前，在Jon醒来前从窗户溜出去回到哥谭。

这是他们的秘密。

罗宾制服上留着从哥谭带来的寒意，而Jon温暖得像个火炉。Damian忍不住抱得紧了些，盯着Jon的眼睛看时甚至凑上去在他眼皮上落下一个吻。

“Damian？”Jon眨着眼睛，“你今天怎么了？”

Damian不说话，把吻稀稀落落地落Jon的额上，眼皮上，脸颊上，鼻子上。Jon“Damian”“Damian”地叫，小小的追问他发生了什么事。Damian被问得烦了，环在Jon腰际上的手移动到他脸上，捧住他的脸低语一句“闭嘴”，然后把唇覆了上去。

今天的Damian比平常要怪很多，Jon说不上来是哪里。他把胳膊环上Damian的颈部，努力配合着他以此作为安抚。

这个吻没有任何情色意味在里头，Damian亲吻他仿佛只是为了求证他是真实存在他身边一样。唇舌短暂的交融后Damian拉开了他们的距离，用手指揉捏着他的脸。

Damian很少说实话。是那种喜欢装作讨厌，在乎装作不屑。不过被逼急了Damian的实话便向路边被破坏的消防栓一样喷涌而出。

“今天……”Damian舔了舔嘴唇，“夜巡的时候，有一个人跟你很像。”

啊，消防栓被谁踢了？

“他死了。”言简意赅。

Damian还是皱着眉，他把手移到Jon的背上，Jon能感觉到Damian逐渐加重的力道，“他中了毒，来不及救他。”

Jon拍拍他的背贴近了他，将吻落在他的下巴上，轻轻叫了他的名字。

“你知道的——我们希望能救下所有人，但事实上——”Damian顿了顿，“你这个外星人，肯定没有人脆弱吧？”

Jon看着他笑了笑，手指摸上他面具轻轻揭了下来。

Jon经常会注意Damian的眼睛，他嘴硬不肯说实话，万千情绪含在口中吐出来的却是与之相反的那一种。但他墨绿的眸子却诚实地可怕，他允许你看到面具下的眼睛，你手中握着的便是至高无上的生杀大权。

Jon吻了他的眼睛。

Damian抱住他，把头埋在他的颈窝里死死地抱着他，末了还小声嘟囔着换床。

“闭嘴。”Jon的手指插在Damian刺人的短发里，将最后一个吻落在他头发上。

 

***

 

Jon醒来时床上只有他一个人。天还未大亮，但光线对他来说也足够明亮了。Jon盯着天花板看了一会儿又重新困倦地裹上被子，翻身合眼前他看到了从地上阴沉着脸坐起来的Damian。

Jon一瞬间睡意全无，两眼睛瞪得大大的仿佛见了鬼似的。

“我说该换床了吧？”Damian还是皱巴着脸。

他从地上爬起来重新裹上披风，把早安吻落在Jon的唇上，在这之后才重新戴上面具。

“换床，Kent。”Damian靠窗边命令道，“不然我们就找个安全屋。”

Jon还在发愣。

Damian嗤了一声，从窗户边消失前还在身后留下一句“白痴”。

Jon裹着被子看着被风吹起的白窗帘，隐隐看到天那边初升的太阳。他听到鸟儿扇动翅膀，听到Clark的披风在空中猎猎作响，听到Lois踢踏着拖鞋走向厨房，听到小氪在地板上跳动。

然而在这所有声音当中，他听得最真切的，是Damian落在他唇上的吻。

那是一个普通的早安吻。


End file.
